


Calme plat

by Voracity



Series: DMmd PWP [4]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 17:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12325584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voracity/pseuds/Voracity
Summary: "Hey, Master, tu sais qu'en tant qu'androïde, je suis aussi une sex-machine ?" Non, trop direct. Bon, on va tenter la méthode douce, alors...





	Calme plat

**Author's Note:**

> Bonsoir !
> 
> A la base, l'histoire n'aurait pas dû dépasser le toit. Puis j'ai lu une fic (sans doute "le retour du jeudi") et je me suis rendue compte que c'était presque un cliché, à force, Aoba et Clear sur le toit. Donc, j'ai changé xD
> 
> Disclaimer : L'univers de DRAMAtical Murder appartient à Nitro+Chiral.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Clear entonna sa berceuse, comme chaque soir, caressant les cheveux bleus de son maître qui avait posé sa tête sur ses genoux.

Depuis leur expédition au sein de Platinium Jail, Aoba avait du mal à s'endormir, le sommeil secoué par des cauchemars qui le rendait pantelant. Et c'est donc suite à ces événements qu'ils avaient pris l'habitude de passer le début de la nuit sur le toit, sous les étoiles, bercés par la voix angélique de Clear qui répétait sa berceuse en boucle, les doigts de ce dernier coiffant inlassablement les mèches bleues sans aucune douleur.

Il n'y avait que l'androïde à réussir cet exploit et il ne s'en lassait pas, ce qui ne paraissait pas déplaire à son master qui lui laissait un tel privilège, lui entre tous.

-Clear ? Souffla Aoba.

Il était somnolent, les membres engourdies et la tête lourde. Il aurait été un chat, il serait sans aucun doute en train de ronronner comme un perdu. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, heureusement pour sa fierté.

-Master ? Répondit-il, cessant de chanter.

Ses gestes se poursuivirent, frôlant parfois le visage, alors qu'il fixait la voûte étalée au-dessus d'eux.

-Tu as déjà vu des étoiles filantes ?

Aoba ne savait pas ce qu'il racontait, mais il avait le besoin soudain de suspendre la berceuse un moment. Peut-être juste pour parler un peu ?

Ils n'étaient que tous les deux, la nuit était tombée, leur offrant une bulle d'intimité agréable. C'était l'heure des confidences, sans doute ?

-Oui, j'ai déjà pu en apercevoir. C'est joli. Grand-père me racontait des histoires dessus.

-Lesquelles ? Raconte-les moi… demanda-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

Évidemment, il allait s'endormir avant la fin, Clear en avait conscience tout comme Aoba, mais ça ne l'arrêta pas et sa voix reprit les mots du passé, leur redonnant une nouvelle vie, tandis que Aoba sombrait doucement.

Ses rêves furent peuplés de princesses et de paysans, de constellations en tout genre et d'aventures. C'était encore mieux que la danse des méduses à laquelle il s'était habitué.

Une fois qu'il fut sûr que son master soit en train de dormir. Clear se tut, les mains toujours enfouie dans la longue chevelure. Il aurait bien dit « douce », mais il n'avait pas enlevé ses gants.

Il observa le visage paisible, illuminé par le clair de lune, s'assurant de sa respiration de temps à autre. Il avait fini par s'être rassuré à ce sujet, Aoba lui promettant de ne pas mourir dans son sommeil, mais certaines habitudes avaient la vie dure.

La ville, la nuit, était différente de ce qu'elle était le jour. Comme les humains, au fond.

En sa qualité d'observateur, Clear aimait relever ces petites différences, ça l'amusait et l'occupait durant les longues journées et nuits où il devait juste attendre. Attendre le retour de Aoba de son travail, son réveil ou même qu'il ait du temps libre.

Demain, Aoba était de repos, donc ils allaient pouvoir rester ensemble toute la journée, du moins si aucun de leurs « amis » ne venait les déranger.

Ce sera sans doute très amusant, et peut-être apprendra-t-il de nouvelles choses ! Il adorait les têtes que faisaient son master dans ces moments-là. Surtout lorsqu'il faisait quelque chose de comique ou de raté.

Lorsqu'il aperçut les frissons qui parcouraient le corps de son master, il se décida à rentrer dans la chambre, glissant le corps endormi entre les draps du lit et le borda, souriant à Ren qui le fixait de ses petits yeux noirs du chiot allmate. Il le rassura d'une caresse puis s'installa au pied du lit, veillant toujours sur le sommeil de Aoba. Le voir lutter contre les images sombres de son subconscient lui serrait le cœur car il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il n'était d'aucune aide.

Alors, il se tenait prêt à le réveiller au moindre symptôme de cauchemar.

Tae l'avait remarqué -à sa manière- de veiller ainsi sur son petit-fils. Malgré tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait, ce n'était plus de son âge de quitter le lit en pleine nuit pour le rassurer.

Donc, sa présence était appréciable.

Sous sa forme d'allmate, Ren le surveillait constamment, n'arrivant pas à lui faire confiance malgré les remontrances de son maître et les preuves de bonne foi de l'androïde.

À mi-voix, Clear reprit sa berceuse, plus par habitude que par nécessité.

Lorsque le réveil sonna -Aoba oubliait toujours de le couper- il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce mais son master avait pris l'habitude de croiser les yeux roses au lieu de son plafond, dès le saut du lit. Au début, il avait eu de sacrées frayeurs, mais à force, il les cherchait presque. Ne pas les voir était presque dérangeant.

-Bon matin master, chantonna Clear.

-Bon matin Clear, bâilla-t-il.

La maison était imprégnée de l'odeur des plats qu'avaient préparé Tae pour le petit-déjeuner, leur ouvrant l'appétit et les guidant jusqu'en cuisine où ils purent combler leur appétit.

-Qu'allez-vous faire aujourd'hui ? Le questionna la dame âgée.

-Bonne question, s'interrompit Aoba dans sa bouchée.

Clear le fixa avec appréhension et impatience. Qu'allaient-ils faire tous les deux ? Une promenade à travers la ville ? C'était agréable la dernière fois avec les petites histoires de Aoba-san et malgré les commentaires quelques peu rabat-joie de Ren qui rajoutait des détails techniques, brisant la douce ambiance qui les entourait alors.

N'importe qui se rendrait compte de la jalousie de l'allmate, mais Clear était trop innocent et naïf, tandis que Aoba était habitué à cette attitude.

Ils n'étaient pas sortit de l'auberge, tiens…

Après discussions, ils optèrent pour la facilité : suivre où leurs pars les mèneraient et profiter des occasions qui se présenteraient. Les contraintes n'étaient pas faites pour eux, de toute façon.

Après les recommandations d'usage -mais personne n'était dupe- de la part de Tae, ils étaient sortit, savourant le soleil sur leur peau.

-Clear, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ton masque ?

Rougissant légèrement -même si cela était invisible- l'interpellé essaya de faire comprendre qu'il avait encore du mal à se débarrasser de cette habitude de se cacher derrière son masque à gaz malgré que Aoba n'aimait pas ça.

-Ton visage n'a rien de bizarre, soupira ce dernier. Tu es même très beau, alors arrête ça…

Malgré la légère joie que ressentit l'androïde en l'entendant, son interlocuteur ne parut pas plus déphasé que ça de son aveu. À force d'être entouré de beaux hommes bien faits, il avait pris l'habitude de prononcer de tels faits. Ça n'avait pas autant d'importance pour lui. Sinon, il aurait fort à parier qu'il aurait viré au rouge en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire.

Il eut donc gain de cause et Clear s'avança le visage nu et l'air hésitant, prêt à se cacher dans son écharpe jaune. Ce que, évidemment, Aoba ne le laissera pas faire. Manquerait plus que ça, tiens !

Les heures s'égrenèrent durant leur pérégrination et ils finirent dans un café pour reposer leurs pieds et s'hydrater. Enfin, surtout pour Aoba, évidemment. Les faiblesses de l'être humain…

-Nous ne sommes pas loin du bar de Mizuki, tu veux qu'on aille le saluer ?

Clear ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il n'avait pas envie de voir cet homme bien trop proche de son maître, mais il savait que celui-ci l'aimait vraiment beaucoup et que c'était une bonne personne, malgré tout.

Il finit par acquiescer, triturant un caillou dans sa poche.

Profitant de la naïveté d'Aoba, il porta son attention sur tout ce qui les entourait, les faisant s'arrêter à de nombreuses reprises pour diverses raisons. Mais parfois, il avait un petit sourire en coin, comme si il savait parfaitement que ce n'était ni important, ni intéressant. Que c'était juste une diversion.

Mais il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait que rien ne ferait changer d'avis Aoba. Il voulait rendre visite à son ami, alors il le ferait.

Clear n'avait plus qu'à prendre son mal en patience.

* * *

C'est un androïde ronchon qui étendait le linge au soleil.

Mizuki avait accaparé l'attention complète de son master, le laissant seul avec une canette de bière tiède à la main. Il avait passé des heures à ruminer, observant Aoba sourire et s'amuser avec son ami, l'ignorant presque.

Bon, en tant qu'être informatisé, il savait qu'il ne s'était pas passé autant de temps qu'il le prétendait, mais la rigueur temporelle n'était pas poétique, alors tant pis, il prendrait cette tournure de phrase comme les hommes le faisaient. Il n'y avait pas de raison.

Énervé, il finit par déchirer un T-shirt en voulant juste le défroisser. Oups.

-Tout va bien Clear ?

Évidemment, c'est à ce moment-là que Aoba survint, le prenant sur le fait.

Difficile de jouer les innocents avec le haut en pièce dans les mains, et encore plus de cacher les preuves.

-Oui oui, master ! Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? Je peux vous aider ?

-Je venais juste te voir, Tae m'a dit que tu étais là.

Aoba ferma la porte, les isolant de la maisonnée. Même si il n'y avait que sa grand-mère, à vrai dire, donc c'était un peu exagéré de parler de maisonnée…

-Qu'est-ce que tu caches dans ton dos ?

-R… Rien.

Il tentait de cacher les preuves, mais ce n'était pas encore ça. Son master finit par découvrir son forfait et il n'était pas difficile de voir la tristesse passer sur le visage du jeune homme. Bien sûr, le vêtement était à lui, c'était prévisible.

S'ensuivit un dialogue poignant avec le propriétaire de la victime qui voulait connaître les raisons de cette agression. C'était un coup à obtenir un grammy awards si ça avait été filmé. Dommage que ça ne soit pas le cas.

Ou plutôt, heureusement que ce n'était pas le cas, pour le bien de leurs réputations.

Il fallut attendre l'intervention de Tae pour que son petit-fils se calme enfin. Ce n'était qu'un T-shirt, mais bon, Aoba détestait qu'on détériore ses affaires.

Pour cette raison, Clear se fit très discret le reste de la journée, ce qui finit par inquiéter Aoba qui était passé par-dessus les événements précédents… Ce n'est pas comme si la « faute » avait été causée volontairement, non plus.

Évidemment, il le trouva au dernier endroit -avant d'attaquer l'extérieur- où il pensa chercher, le toit, le masque à gaz sur la figure, recroquevillé sur lui-même.

Aoba s'arrêta dans son geste, souriant doucement, ayant l'impression de revoir le Clear du début ou un enfant pris en faute. Il était adorable.

Aussi silencieusement que possible et avec des gestes lents, il le rejoignit sans un mot, censurant son envie de lui caresser les cheveux. Argh, plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Finalement, l'androïde releva la tête, les lentilles de verre s'opacifiant au rythme de son souffle qu'Aoba devinait rapide.

-Je t'ai cherché partout, déclara ce dernier en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

-Désolé master.

Soupirant, il n'ajouta rien, conscient que le caractère doux et humble de l'androïde ne lui permettra rien d'autre qu'un monologue accusatif et qu'il finira par culpabiliser. Autant s'arrêter là.

Le silence reprit ses droits et Clear finir par se rapprocher d'Aoba qui lui sourit pour l'encourager avant de glisser ses doigts dans les mèches blanches, alors que leur propriétaire n'osait clairement plus respirer, la tête sur les genoux de son master.

-Chacun son tour ! s'était amusé ce dernier.

La sensation était étrange pour l'androïde. Pas désagréable ni vraiment nouvelle, juste étrange. Presque nostalgique.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il finit par comprendre que ça lui rappelait son grand-père.

C'était une bonne sensation, décida-t-il en fermant les yeux et en s'y abandonnant.


End file.
